A Brand New Musical
by Faeyero Tiggular
Summary: Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda and Nessarose meet at an audition for a whole new musical of Oz' productions. Will this job change their lives for the better? (Including Boq and the other characters.)
1. Sisters

**So, this is my first fanfic. Please note that my first language isn't English. Thanks to my American friends, who helped me with the spelling and grammar. Special thanks to siarenthander, BookWorm0001 and nessarosethropp19. Check out their Ozmazing stories! Reviews are making me happy! :)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Wicked._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Sisters**

Today was an important day, a great day, a day that would change people's lives. You could feel it thick in the air, the feeling flowed through her veins. Today was the day that she finally had the opportunity to make good.

She was a daydreamer. Her father had told her so many times to stop dreaming. It would only disappoint her, and he had to deal with that, which he simply couldn't. How many times had she rolled her eyes as an answer and he had sighed to that? She couldn't remember, it didn't matter, she didn't care about it. That might be the thing that made her strong. She never cared about what people said to her, their thoughts, their glares, how they looked at her. She knew she was different, though she wouldn't give a damn for it. She sighed and looked in the mirror, in disgust, not knowing what to do with her hair.

A knock on the door. A clear voice that belonged to a young person rang through the wood, "It's me!" It was her younger sister.

"I don't know a 'me'," she said.

The door opened. "That sounded mean," the younger sister said, yet she continued, "You know we," she paused, "Well at least I am, very proud of you." She smiled and looked up at her older sister, feeling proud that she was hers indeed.

Her sister was quite tall. A beautiful young woman in her opinion. And though she would never admit it, she actually was quite jealous. Her sister was smart and always kind to other people even though they mostly ignored her. She knew she was different, but she had never avoid that. She loved her sister for all those things and wished she looked a bit more like her. Thinking of herself, although she was quite pretty to see, she wasn't always happy. She was disabled, spending her whole life in a wheelchair. She wasn't unhappy either. At least, not more unhappy than most people were. She believed in the Unnamed God, something her sister didn't. Her sister always doubted the things around Him.

"Nessie?" Nessarose was startled from her thoughts and looked back at her sister. "Do you think this shows the real me?"_ I don't even care about clothes and such, why would I do now?_ She turned, so Nessa, that's how they called her, could see her.

Nessa eyed her sister up and down. "You look so beautiful," she decided.

_Liar._ Her sister blushed a little. "Thank you, I guess."

"You're more than welcome. You know that."

Still not happy with herself she sighed again and kneeled down next to Nessa's wheelchair, taking her small hands in hers. Nessa smiled, she loved it when her sister did that. Closing her eyes she cherished this perfect moment. She knew that she wouldn't be able to spend time with her sister for a while. Of course, she had her father and Shell, her younger brother, but her sister... She had to miss her calm voice and her beautiful smile. Only the thought of it made her feel sick.

"Nessie, you okay?"

She nodded as her sister sighed again.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you know how hard I've been working for this and how badly I want this job."

"Don't worry about us," Nessa said, not answering her sister's statement. Knowing that this was what her sister worried about. "We'll be fine. Father will take good care of it."

_Yeah sure, father. You mean Nanny, right? Father can't even make coffee._ She didn't mind to voice her thoughts. Instead she settled for something more nice, "That's true. Father is, well... Overprotective, to say the least."

"Maybe he is. I think it's sweet though."

She only smiled, lightly squeezing Nessa's hands.

She sighed another time. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be nervous, can I?_ She was lost in her thoughts until Nessa spoke again, "You're just a bit nervous, you're not dying."

"A bit?," she huffed, "Nessie, I am..." She cut herself off. "Wait, will you stop acting so creepy? Don't even try to read my mind." She quickly stood up and began to pace.

"Hey, calm down a bit, will you? I was just guessing. By the way, it's quite obvious you're nervous. You've never sighed that much before."

"Oh…" She stopped and stood still.

"You'll be fine. Like I said, for me you are the best and you have a great chance."

Duh, you know me, you're my little sister. Of course you'd say something to make me feel better, wouldn't you? "Thanks Nessie."

"You're welcome."

She then did something what even surprised herself. She walked back to Nessa and hugged her. Who hugged her back tightly. Feeling her fragile arms tight around her chest and sighed once more, happily this time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. For those who didn't know, the first three chapters are rewritten. They're not much different from the first versions, just letting you know.**


	2. City Boy

**Yay, chapter two! :) These chapters might be a bit boring because I describe the characters in them. I hope you'll like it though. Have a _"Wicked"_ day!**

* * *

**Chapter two: City boy**

**_He had waited for this one day. The day he was finally going to show his talents to prove his parents that he wasn't that mindless and careless as they thought. He would make his parents proud._**

This morning he decided to visit his parents before he left for the other city to apply for this amazing job. His parents, especially his father, had never really supported him to do this, but he simply couldn't get his mind of it. And now he was on his way to tell them that they had invite him for the auditions. He, the city boy, who had dreamed for this to happen since he became fourteen.

His mother, named Selena, sent him to a boy choir to help him on his way. His father, Gregory, was less hopeful for his dreams. Saying that it was a hopeless and desperate thought of a young, deeply shallow boy.

His mother however, secretly admiring his voice kept encouraging him. And so it came that his voice quickly developed from an adolescent to a man. He had a strong bond with his mother. She loved it when he sang for her when they were home alone.

He was the oldest son of his parents and had a sister, who was three years his junior. She was already married to a man who was perfect for her; rich and sweet. Gregory was the mayor of the town they lived in and a busy man. Selena was a content woman, admired for her beauty and kindness. His mother and sister were both blonde and all of the three, except for father, were blessed with an amazing voice.

His mother had been waiting for him, sitting in the window seat. She softly hummed a song she remembered from the past. She saw her son, now a full-grown man, entering the foreyard and smiled. When she had to give a description of him she would've definitely used the word 'handsome'. He was quite tall and had the looks of his father. She chuckled softly by the thought of it, remembering her husband when they were still young. His nature was friendly and caring, though at college, he acted differently from that. He always acted different and she knew that his dream was to make a job of that.

She rose to her feet to open the door.

"Hello mother." He smiled, taking off his jacket. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled back, taking the jacket from her son. "Tell me, how are you?"

"Excited, to say the least, but very happy. Have you heard from my sister?"

She shook her head. After she got married his sister had moved and lived now in the Emerald City. They barely had contact anymore because she was usually very busy. At least, that's what she told them.

His father descending the stairs came to greet him, "Hello my son."

"Good morning father." _At least he came to say hello._

Clearing his throat he thought of how he would tell his parents the news. "I'm leaving," he blurted.

His mother looked slightly shocked. After her youngest daughter had left the house she had realized how silent it would be if all the kids were gone.

"I'm going to the Emerald City because they asked me to do an audition. If I get the job I'll stay, otherwise I'll take a short vacation and then see what I do."

His mother nodded absentmindedly, her son had grown up so fast. Silently she said, "I'm proud of you, my son. I'll miss you though."

"You're what?" His father was less understanding. "Where are you staying?"

"I'll stay at a hotel. Why?"

"Then at least let us pay for it," his father said. A smile crept on his face as he came up with this idea, finally finding something to show some sympathy. He was a man of few words.

"If you insist, thank you Dad." He was smiling too.

They went to the living room for a fresh cup of tea.

He looked at the clock to find too many clock ticks gone. He was already a bit late and he really had to go if wanted to be at time for his train. He rose to his feet as did his mother.

In the hallway he kissed his mother on the cheeks and smiled. Seeing her blink a tear away he soothed, "Hush, we'll see each other soon, and maybe I bring my sister the next time I see you."

She nodded. "Good lu…"

"Break a leg," his father interrupted.

They laughed.

He shook the hand of his father and left the house. The house in which he lived for so many years. He sighed, "There's no place like home. Farewell good old days."

He walked through the foreyard as his parents watched him leave. He turned around one more time and waved at his parents, they waved back. When they were out of sight he sighed happily and continued his way to the train station. He whistled one of the songs he had to learn for his audition. _So this is how freedom feels?_ That's what he felt, so free, so content._ Yes, this must be freedom, this is my day and it'll change my life._

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. I haven't written the next chapter yet, so the next update might take a while. I already have some later chapters written. I know, my order of writing is a bit weird. I just write when something comes up in my head. **


	3. The Blonde With The Gentle Curl

**Oh well, I don't really know what I think about this chapter. I had to write something though. It might be interesting later. It's rated T, but it's seriously not too bad. I promise. I'm busy before school ends for this year, but still really happy because my American friends got a signature of Willemijn Verkaik with a short message for me! So if you ever read this, you know who you are and thank you so much! :)**

* * *

**Chapter three: The Blonde With The Gentle Curl**

**_Today wasn't really a special day. Just because there was another audition didn't made this day any different from the others. Luckily she was quite perfect, wasn't she?_**

She was a pretty woman. No, more than pretty, she was beautiful. Tyler watched how she got dressed and smiled by the way she moved. He wondered how she managed to walk straight after all those heated nights together. Sure, they practiced frequently and that must be the reason she walked normally.

Tyler was an alto saxophonist in an orchestra, which traveled through the country and accompanied shows, musicals and great events. He was glad he was here, in this hotel, with his wife. For the first time he had the honor to play in the same musical as his wife. At least that's what they counted on.

She never failed an audition, because she was perfect in his eyes. Her voice so beautiful, so light, that she seemed to almost float over the stage.

The first time he saw her his heart skipped a beat. He never went to the stage door afterwards, but this time her appearance seemed to attract him. There he had noticed that she was shivering, thus he lent her his jacket. She had forgotten to return it, so he was there again the next evening, and the evening after the next evening, to hear her voice. To watch how the wind played with her golden curls as she wrapped the jacket tighter around her.

Both of them were great artists, waiting for the one, the true love. They had been dating for a while, when he asked her to marry him.

Her father was a man with status, not that he cared. It just surprised him that his daughter had became a famous actress. They moved to the Emerald City, to the heart of the stage world, because that's where they were most of the time.

His wife was always happy, at least she always seemed to be. And even though they couldn't have children, she always smiled, laughed and sang, bewitching everyone who came to listen to her.

But lately she seemed smaller and her appetite decreased. Her smile was still there, but less joyful than before and it slightly began to fade away. He began to worry more as she began to have troubles catching her breath after they had made love. She saw the worry on his face but that didn't keep her from wanting. He didn't complain, but that didn't take his worries away.

"…Are you okay, love?" he asked one night after they made love.

"Yes Ty, why shouldn't I?" She was laying on her stomach and played with his hair.

He shook his head. "I don't know, just making sure."

"Don't worry, I'm totally fine." She smiled at him and for a moment he forgot his worries.

_Yes, it's true, I'm Oz damn tired and I don't even know why. And yes I admit, it is hard to cover it all up with makeup._ After giving him that beautiful smile she walked to the mirror and did her hair. She sighed. "This way, or this way?" She moved her hair with her hands.

"I like it either ways," he answered, watching her in awe.

"Am I going to make it?"

"Absolutely," he ensured her.

After one last look in the mirror she stood up and walked towards him, allowing herself to let her fall in his arms. "I love you, Ty." She kissed him.

"I love you too, love." He kissed her back.

Thinking of her family she felt a little guilty,_ but,_ she thought to herself, _when I get this job, they'll definitely come to see this show._ Yet she missed them, she had her wonderful husband, but she still missed them. And above all she missed her father, who had always time for her. She was daddy's little girl and she quite liked that title.

"Are you ready, love?"

She nodded and walked towards the door, putting on her favorite jacket, the one he gave to her the first time they met. He smiled and hugged her from behind.

"So," she began, organized as she was, "I go to the auditions, you go to the orchestra to practice and we'll see each other after at 'Blockbusters' to have lunch. Oh, and don't forget your saxophone…"

"And a pen to write our signature," Tyler interjected, interrupting the blonde.

They laughed.

He closed the door of their room and they walked to the elevator. Seemingly happy with each other as they walked hand in hand, they left the hotel. As they entered theatre, the time was there to say goodbye.

"Break a leg." She squeezed his hand.

"Only if you come to visit me at the hospital, love."

They kissed goodbye. He let go of her and took one last glance at her before turning away.

* * *

**So, that was chapter three and… I have a little riddle for you guys. Tyler is sort of based on a real (not so well-known) person. On which person do you think? When you love Wicked and you're Dutch or a "stalker" it might be easier to guess. TIP: saxophone. Feel free to leave a comment or review. **


	4. Surprise

**Finally, I've rewritten chapter one, two and tree. I know, crazy, but I had a reason for it. In my opinion the chapters were really too short, I didn't follow the dialogue rules which was bad, I know. Every chapter was precisely one page on Word, it is longer now. After reading many, many fanfics when I was on vacation I realized that my vocabulary kind of sucks. It's true, and that's why I decided to rewrite the first chapters. It's not much more information but I think it makes more sense now.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Surprise**

**_She had hired a small house in the suburbs of the Emerald City. When she entered the house and into the living room she discovered a not too pleasant surprise…_**

Besides people staring at her, as usual, the trip went well.

The house looked nice enough as the sun lit up the colored roof. Attached to the house was a little yard. She sighed happily as she opened the door._ Finally, a place of my own,_ she thought, not knowing that she was totally wrong and certainly had wished not to open the door to the living room.

"What in Oz?!" Her eyes widen as she saw the crippled one in the wheelchair.

"Please don't…" Nessa tried.

"Get the hell away from me!"

Nessa heaved a sigh and wheeled towards her sister, who put a hand in front of her. "No. Out." She gestured towards the door.

Nessa wheeled towards it but didn't leave. Instead she took a deep breath and started to talk, "'Your father is sick', that's what Nanny had said. She brought me here, but I do understand that you want me to leave so…" She didn't finish the sentence but left the room.

She was furious._ How could he do this? Yes, I've always taken care of her sister, but this is my change, my life._ She began to unpack her bags. She and her father were never close. But to do this, she hadn't expect that. She opened the envelope her father gave her before leaving. There was some money inside it and a letter.

_To the sister of my precious Nessa,_

_You and I both know that we are not in a very close relationship. But I wanted to tell you that I'm sort of happy for you that you have this opportunity to do something with your life. I've decided to send my precious Nessa with you. To make sure you won't live a sinful life, you know what I mean. You know what she needs, take good care of her._

_Frexspar_

"To make sure you won't live a sinful life?" she huffed. _What was he thinking? It's not that anyone want to be near me._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Fabala?" it was Nessa.

"No." she cut her off.

"There's a little heater in the garage. I'll sleep there," Nessa explained.

"But… I mean, just, just perfect, you do that!" she was still angry but content with this solution.

Nessa nodded, "Good, then I'll unpack my things there."

She made to leave the room again but her sister stopped her.

"Hurry up, will you? We're leaving in fifteen minutes. You come with me, no discussion." With that she left the room to use the restroom.

Nessa looked around the garage. The small place was cold and made her shiver. It wasn't that she really could do anything, she was still in her wheelchair. An old mattress stood straight against the wall next to a wooden wardrobe. It seemed that the rats, mouses and spiders had taken residence in the old hovel. She shuddered, her sister would a bit more merciful at the end of the day.

She traced the wooden cabinet with her long, slender finger, making a long track in the dust. She traced and traced and traced until her finger hit a photo frame. A young woman and a young man were on the picture, kissing each other in the sunset. She stared at the picture. It seemed so oddly familiar. _Strange._

There was a candle holder with a green candle in it and a few books. Books about the Emerald City, history books mainly. Her face lit up and the corners of her lips curled upwards into a smile. Books, she loved them and especially history books. There was so much wisdom in them, so many people who had saved the past in black ink and white paper. She was grateful for them.

She looked around for a few more minutes but found nothing special.

"Nessa, we're going!"

"I'm here!" The little girl was already in the corridor with her jacket on.

She sighed, put her jacket on as well and pushed the younger girl through the door before locking it.

"Okay, so the theatre is twenty minutes from here, we'll be at time. I don't know when everything is finished but you must promise me to just sit and wait. I don't want you to cause any problems. Understand?"

"The sitting part will do. And I can wait too." Nessa glared at her sister.

"Good."

Nessa closed her eyes, not wanting to see all those people stare at her and her sister. Though she was proud at her, she wouldn't show it. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**Surprise, I'm doing the dedication afterwards this time. Reasons? None. Because Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies) is an amazing, awesome and swankified author and person I would dedicate this whole story to her. But that would be just a little bit awkward, so one chapter will do, right? I love her and she makes me happy. (Yes, in the non-creepy way. XD) If you haven't read her stories yet, you should!**


	5. When They Meet

**Hello again! This was as fast as possible. My computer is at the hospital and I'm on my sister's right now. I don't know what I think about this chapter, but that I do about more things. Anyways, Maddy (Ultimate Queen of Cliffies), thank you so much for your awesome review. I love you too and you're a beautiful young woman and I'm sure you're gonna make it, you're amazing. Yeah, that was kind of a dedication, again, sort of but not really. Oh well, let's dedicate this to Maddy and to Fae the Queen. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: When They Meet**

**_The auditions went well and the time for the callbacks arrived. Oz, the producer and boss of Oz' productions will be judging the candidates for one last time. They're waiting for Oz to call them in._**

The blonde was standing by the coffee machine tapping some coffee from it. She looked up as she heard the door crack and open.

She was through the first auditions, as expected, and would only have to prove herself to the producer himself. Oz was his name, he was a well-known producer, and success was a common thing in his case. She had worked for him before, he wasn't really the friendly kind of person. He could be harsh. But, she thought, everything for the money and the fame.

"So currently you drink coffee too? I thought you hated that stuff," the voice said.

She looked up, startled. "You, here? But how?"

"I came to wish you luck." It was the city boy, he rolled his eyes. "No, I'm living my life."

"Really?" She was still surprised.

"Water?"

"Yes please."

"Here." She handed him the coffee. "Ty will be later anyways."

"Thanks." He smiled.

He looked around the room. There were already a few people in there. Two middle-aged men, a younger man, more like his age, and an older woman. _Too bad, I was hoping for some hot girls._

The door swayed open, causing everyone to look up and stare.

Two young women entered. One in a wheelchair, one pushing the other.

"What? What are you staring at?" The one pushing the wheelchair let go of the grips. "Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Alright, let's just get this over with!" Her eyes lit up dangerously as she walked further into the room. "No, I am not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child."

Nessa opened her mouth, "Please..."

But the green woman interrupted her, "Oh, and this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see she has a perfectly normal color!"

"I think you're pretty," the city boy blurted.

"What?!" The blonde and the green woman choked.

"I eh… I think you're pretty," he approached the blonde.

The green woman's face darkened. "Oh well, I can't say that's not true."

The younger man nodded. "I agree, you're beautiful miss." He bowed. "Boq Chofyte is the name."

The blonde just sighed, "Oz, what is it with men?"

"Tell me about," the green woman commented. Which caused everyone to continue starting at her. She just rolled her eyes.

Just then another door opened and everyone snapped out of the staring mode. In the door frame stood a young man with black hair, it was Oz' assistant.

He cleared his throat before he began to read, "The following persons are now expected on stage. Mr. Oz will be waiting there for you." He didn't much as glance at the group. "Miss Elphaba Thropp, miss Galina Upland..."

"Of the Upper Uplands," she added. The city boy rolled his eyes.

"…Fiyero Tiggular, Boq Chofyte, Dr. Dillamond, Mrs. Morrible and Mr. Oscar Dickens."

The man went in the direction he came from and the group followed anxiously. The stage lights were off and it was dark. They heard a soft click and then a deafening sound.

* * *

**Yes Fae the Queen, Tyler is indeed based on Willemijn Verkaik's husband. How did you know? Because if I'm right you're not Dutch so it's extra smart. So may I say you're amazing? They always give virtual cookies or pie or whatever kind of stuff, so you can have that all, but I'm not really the type of virtual food. So I'll give you virtual flowers and kudos.**


	6. What Is This Feeling?

**Why hello there people of fanfiction world. Elphaba'sGirl, thank you so much for your sweet review. :) Maddy, you really are paranoid. :p I still love you, though. My computer is working again. :D And I've had my first four days of school for this year. I don't know what to think about that extra subject... I have thirty-eight books. :s Oh well, my bad. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: What Is This Feeling?**

_**It seems that old colleagues meet. Oz is in a happy mood, much to Galina and Morrible's disgust. Oscar silently watches the scene between the blonde and the green woman...**_

"I am Oz, I am Oz!" The spotlights illuminated a huge mechanical head. Moving frantically as it roared, "The Great and Terrible! Who are you, and why do you seek me?"

"Oh, come on Oz," Morrible interrupted the head, "Don't be stupid!"

The head stopped moving and the spotlights went off, replaced by the stage light. The group squinted against the light as a middle-aged man appeared from behind the head.

"Excuse me Madame, I just needed to try this prop." He glared at her but continued in a sweet voice, "Welcome my dearest actors and actresses. I'm honored to meet you all. Ah, Galina my dearest darling..." He hold out his hand but got interrupted.

"You stay away from here!" Fiyero jumped between the two, causing Oz to take a step back.

"Fiyero! I can take care of that myself," Galina said, pushing Fiyero away.

The others just watched the scene. It seemed these people had met before and they didn't want to interrupt them.

"Eh, excuse me," Elphaba began. She was standing behind the others in the shadows and you couldn't see the color of her skin. "We were called to perform for you, right? Mr. Oz, what is the meaning of all this?" She gestured towards the mechanical head and the group.

Oz looked puzzled for a moment. "Yes eh... You're all accepted. Yes, you're all in the show!" He smiled, but Galina and Morrible didn't. They were thinking exactly the same thing, _He accepts just a few total strangers in what's going to be one of the greatest show in Oz?!_

Then Oz' eyes fell on Nessa. "And who are you? So tragically beautiful..."

"She's my sister." Elphaba stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Oz, who hadn't seen her green skin tone, looked shocked. "E-Elphaba?"

"Yes Mr. Oz, I'm beautifully tragic." She smirked but her face grew almost immediately serious again. "And you stay away from my sister or something bad will happen."

Oz laughed. "Yes, yes, but she can be in the show, can't she? Do you sing?"

Nessa nodded. "A bit, yes." She only sang in the services for the Unnamed God, she was a soprano and did a good job. Elphaba, however, wasn't too happy about the idea but let it be.

"Good, then I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Galina exclaimed, then added, _"What is this feeling so sudden and new?"_

_"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you,"_ Elphaba sighed, still talking. She knew that they were going to sing this song eventually. It was one of the songs she needed to know for her audition.

_"My pulse us rushing."_ Galina looked like she was going to faint.

Elphaba rolled her eyes._ "My head is reeling."_

"Music maestro!" They heard Oz call and the orchestra started to play.

_"My face is flushing."_ A handkerchief appeared to wipe Galina's forehead.

_"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame. Does it have a name? Yes!"_ Galinda's voice raised._ "Loathing. Unadulterated loathing."_ They sang in tandem, hatred clearly visible in their eyes.

Galina was fully in her role already._ "For your face."_

Elphaba shrugged._ "Your voice."_

_"Your clothing."_ Galinda gestured frantically at Elphaba's clothes

_"Let's just say, I loathe it all."_

Elphaba mirrored Galinda's movements in such a ridiculous way, making the others laugh. _"Ev'ry little trait, however small. Makes my very flesh begin to crawl."_

_"With simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation! It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life, long!"_ They glared one more time at each other before running off stage, leaving the others startled.

"Well, that's fixed I guess. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye!" Oz said in a happy voice before leaving the stage.

The others made to leave too. Oscar, however, still stood in the middle of the stage, looking around the space. He shook his head as he murmured, "Interesting... Yes, interesting it is."

* * *

**Yes, you will make me happy if you review. Has anyone an idea who the mysterious Oscar Dickens could be? I'm curious to read your thoughts about it.**


End file.
